


Entre alcohol y acordes de una guitarra

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que lo ve está rodeado de borrachos, intentando no preocupar a sus amigos y aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Si no hubiese sido por su voz, o quizá por lo bien que sonaba todo en su guitarra, probablemente no hubiese soportado esa noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre alcohol y acordes de una guitarra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo.

Enjolras no quiere estar ahí. Le da igual que sea el cumpleaños de Bahorel, no quiere verle abrir los regalos, no quiere pasar una buena noche con sus amigos. Al menos no allí. Desde el preciso instante en el que la puerta del Corinto se cerró a sus espaldas solo ha querido disculparse apresuradamente y salir de ahí.

Se siente fatal, y no solo porque esté aguantando arduamente las ganas de vomitar. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jehan, que se dedica a mirarle preocupado mientras le trenza el pelo con cariño.

No quiere abrir los ojos para comprobar que los demás están tan preocupados como Jehan, pero no tiene otra opción cuando Bossuet se sienta a su lado con otro vaso de licor, que parece especialmente fuerte, y tiene que ir al baño para no dar un espectáculo desagradable ahí fuera.

―Estaría bien que se lo contaras ―dice Combeferre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Enjolras no puede verle, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que tiene los brazos en jarras.

Como toda respuesta obtiene un ruidito entre molesto y suplicante, que parece más propio de un niño de cinco años que de un chico de veintidós.

―Haz el favor de comportarte como una persona madura ―le reprende Combeferre cuando por fin sale del cubículo. Pese a que le está regañando, sonríe de forma casi maternal al comprobar que su rostro ha recuperado algo de color―. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero todos están preocupados por ti.

―Y si se lo cuento se preocuparán más ―De hecho, si por él fuera ni siquiera Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo sabrían, pero han pasado prácticamente toda su vida juntos y, lamentablemente, ellos también han presenciado algún que otro momento desagradable en casa de los padres de Enjolras―. Bahorel empezará a sentirse mal y sabes que cuando él está decaído todos están decaídos.

Combeferre tiene que darle la razón en eso. Es prácticamente imposible deprimir a Bahorel, pero las pocas veces que ocurre, repentinamente se hace el silencio, el aire se vuelve más pesado y parecen un grupo de desconocidos en vez de amigos.

―Se lo dirás mañana, entonces ―declara Combeferre, abriendo la puerta del baño.

El quejido de Enjolras resuena por todo el local y se acaba perdiendo en el silencio que parece haberse adueñado del ambiente.

Enjolras aún no ha comprendido el motivo del silencio cuando escucha los primeros acordes de una canción y Combeferre le da un codazo para que se fije en el escenario improvisado que han montado en el fondo del bar.

Un muchacho no mucho mayor que ellos ha empezado a tocar la guitarra y Enjolras tiene la suerte de poder sentarse al lado de Jehan antes de que empiece a cantar.

Su voz es preciosa y está seguro de que se ha quedado unos segundos petrificado, pero tan solo Prouvaire ha parecido notarlo.

―Se llama Grantaire ―susurra en su oído, respondiendo con una sonrisa pícara a la pregunta silenciosa que los ojos de Enjolras están haciendo.

Enjolras asiente, la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos fijos en Grantaire, y Jehan no es capaz de ahogar una pequeña carcajada.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo está cantando, pero sin duda no tanto como le habría gustado. Durante unos minutos el mareo desaparece y no hay absolutamente nadie más en el bar. Ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar su propia respiración y no está seguro si es porque está demasiado concentrado o porque está reteniendo el aire por miedo a interrumpir.

Está prácticamente seguro de que ha escuchado esa canción antes y, sin embargo no es capaz de asegurar dónde ni cuándo y mucho menos con quién.

Solo alcanza a pensar que nunca se ha sentido tan tranquilo como en ese momento.

Y cuando su voz se apaga, es como caer a un profundo abismo en el que ni siquiera había reparado antes.

O-o-O

Enjolras vuelve de nuevo. Siempre vuelve. Por muchas veces que se recuerde que hasta el averno sería un lugar más agradable para él que ese maldito bar, vuelve a coger aire y entra en su particular infierno.

Courfeyrac se ríe de él, intuyendo lo que es obvio aunque le cueste admitirlo, y Combeferre le mira preocupado, convencido de que tarde o temprano su amigo acabará envenenándose a sí mismo, lanzándole advertencias silenciosas como un ángel guardián que tiene la certeza de que su presencia no servirá para nada.

Bahorel siempre le sonríe cuando le ve entrar y señaliza para que se siente junto a ellos, Jehan sonríe dulcemente cada vez que Enjolras, con una sonrisa cansada, niega con la cabeza y se sienta en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, por si algún día necesita huir antes de tiempo, se dice, pese a que sabe que no pasará.

Joly asegura que, de una forma u otra, eso le acabará pasando factura a su salud y, pese a que arruga la nariz ligeramente porque el Corinto le gusta tan poco como a él, Cosette contradice a Joly, convencida de que es bueno que Enjolras les vaya ganando terreno a sus propios miedos.

A Enjolras le gustaría que la muchacha tuviese razón, que el motivo de ese lamentable espectáculo fuese la autosuperación. Sin embargo, no hay nada más lejos de la realidad.

Va ahí porque tiene sentimientos insultantemente humanos, completamente estúpidos. Va ahí porque se dice que no es capaz de concentrarse por culpa de ese irritante cosquilleo que siente en la boca del estómago, aun sabiendo que acabará más distraído de lo que ya está.

Es extraño, porque, pese a la angustia, es una sensación bonita.

Su voz le habla de todas las cosas buenas del mundo al mismo tiempo, a veces canta con la rabia propia de las revoluciones destinadas al fracaso, otras, con la suavidad del viento cuyo único propósito es provocar un escalofrío.

Si cierra los ojos se le eriza la piel y es capaz de asegurar que ese es el sonido de la libertad. Si le preguntasen cuál quiere que sea la banda sonora de su vida, no tendría duda.

Probablemente Courfeyrac aseguraría que, físicamente, Grantaire no es nada del otro mundo, pero Enjolras tiene ganas de gemir cada vez que sus ojos grises se clavan en él. Y de morirse. Y lo único que consigue hacer es sonrojarse y mirar fijamente un libro que no siquiera recuerda haber empezado a leer.

Un día que Enjolras ha sido especialmente fuerte, alcanza a ver con el rabillo del ojo a Grantaire señalándole mientras habla con Jehan. Fija la vista en el discurso sobre la importancia de eliminar los estereotipos y los radicalismos en la sociedad que lleva días intentando escribir, y no llega a ver cómo el rostro Grantaire enrojece hasta competir con el pelo de Feuilly y Jehan prácticamente le arrastra hacia su mesa.

―¿Te gusta el sitio, Apolo? ―pregunta, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura―. Arquitectónicamente no, obviamente. Es horroroso ―aclara, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras le pide permiso con la mano para sentarse en la silla frente a la suya. La seguridad en sí mismo con la que ha pronunciado la primera frase parece esfumarse de un momento a otro―. Me refiero al ambiente, siempre hay buena gente.

Enjolras alza la mirada, mordiendo la tapa de un boli, y niega lentamente con la cabeza, algo abrumado por su nuevo acompañante.

―No demasiado ―responde, ha dejado de morder el bolígrafo, pero se muerde el labio―, me gusta la música ―dice finalmente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Grantaire suspira aliviado, su espalda se relaja y el nudo en su pecho se deshace.

―Jehan dice que solo vienes aquí por eso ―Su sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando Enjolras baja la vista hacia el discurso, intentando que los mechones rubios que le caen sobre la frente oculten su sonrojo―. ¿Puedo leerlo? ―pregunta, señalando con la cabeza el folio que Enjolras tiene entre las manos.

Se encoge de hombros y se lo deja. La arruga entre sus cejas se hace más profunda a medida que la sonrisa socarrona de Grantaire se ensancha mientras lee.

―¿De verdad crees que esto es posible? ―inquiere, sin dejar de sonreír, una vez ha terminado de leer.

Enjolras enarca una ceja y la timidez de la que ha hecho gala desde el comienzo de la conversación desaparece sin dejar rastro.

―Creer es el primer paso para que sea posible ―declara―, el mundo ha ido evolucionando a lo largo de los siglos y los hombres siempre han tenido el papel protagonista en esa evolución.

―El mundo de los mortales no funciona así, Apolo ―Su sonrisa ha empezado a destilar amargura y está consiguiendo que los nervios de Enjolras se crispen con demasiada facilidad―. La mayor parte de la sociedad es basura que no está dispuesta a cambiar. No puedes cambiar el mundo si no eres capaz de cambiar a los hombres, y la basura nunca tiene quejas de su propio vertedero.

―Conozco el mundo de los mortales tan bien como tú ―responde, no sin retintín, mientras se levanta― y te aseguro, por propia experiencia, que lo que acaba con las personas como tú y hace que esta sociedad se quede estancada es el pesimismo.

Sale del Corinto sin dirigir una sola mirada hacia Grantaire y ni siquiera nota la diferencia abismal entre el agradable aire fresco que le revuelve el pelo y el aire viciado que hay en el interior del bar. Cuando llega a su casa, su ceño sigue fruncido y su rostro ha adoptado una expresión casi infantil.

―Invítale un día al Musain ―le sugiere Combeferre, cuando ha terminado de hablarles a Courfeyrac y a él sobre la preocupante falta de esperanza de Grantaire.

―No ―dice, y lamentablemente la rotundidad de su respuesta no parece amedrentar a Combeferre.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunta Courfeyrac, ojos llenos de falsa curiosidad, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

―Porque no ―Nota el calor ascendiendo hacia sus mejillas y, pese a que cuando de ideales se trata es capaz de discutir durante horas, decide zanjar la conversación.

Se levanta del sofá con dignidad, dándoles la espalda a sus irritantes amigos. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, oye tras él la voz de Combeferre.

―¿Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar que alguien crea en la causa porque te da vergüenza? ―pronuncia la última palabra con una sorna impropia de él.

La cantarina risa de Courfeyrac no hace más que confirmarle que eso es un reto.

Es un reto y él no es un cobarde cuando se trata de la causa.

O-o-O

Enjolras se arma de valor e, intentando parecer despreocupado, le invita a que se reúna con ellos en el Musain el miércoles por la tarde.

Bossuet asegura que es una suerte que Grantaire no trabaje los miércoles, pero Enjolras no está tan seguro de que haya tenido buena suerte.

Cuando llega, sorprendentemente ya están todos, y Jehan y Courfeyrac le miran más sonrientes que nunca.

―Bien peinado y con lentillas, eh ―murmura Courfeyrac cuando se sienta a su lado. Enjolras finge no escucharle, pero le lanza una mirada asesina por el rabillo del ojo.

Está prácticamente seguro de que no es casualidad que Grantaire haya acabado sentado frente a él, pero prefiere no mencionar nada al respecto y, por si acaso, procura no levantar la vista del cuaderno más de lo necesario.

―… además es una falta de respeto, no solo hacia los alumnos, sino también hacia la universidad en general, que personas como él continúen dando clase.

―El problema no es precisamente que dé clase ―apunta Joly, intentando contener la risa.

Bossuet también lo intenta, con tan poco éxito que la cerveza se le acaba saliendo de la boca y la reunión tarda un par de minutos en volver a su curso.

―Deberíais tomaros esto más en serio ―Enjolras frunce el ceño e hincha ligeramente los mofletes, y no se le escapa que Grantaire sonríe al verle―, sobre todo tú, Joly, teniendo en cuenta que es tu profesor.

―Nos hemos quejado más de una vez y te aseguro que no funciona―murmura Joly de forma distraída mientras intenta limpiar las manchas de cerveza de la camisa de Bossuet.

―¿Y cómo pretendéis arreglarlo, entonces? ―Es la primera vez que Grantaire toma parte en la conversación, y algo parecido a la satisfacción se extiende por el interior de Enjolras cuando repara en que no hay ni una pizca de soberbia en su voz, tan solo pura curiosidad.

Le sonríe y se le olvida lo que iba a decir, pero Combeferre le salva antes de que el resto se dé cuenta de lo estúpido que está siendo.

―No tenemos esperanzas de que consigan a un nuevo profesor antes de que finalice el curso ―responde rápidamente―, pero si recogemos las suficientes firmas (Y las recogeremos, porque no es la primera vez que decide dejar de dar clase a mitad de curso y que los alumnos trabajen el temario por su cuenta) podremos evitar que esto se repita.

Enjolras asiente a su lado, recordando que ese era el plan y agradeciendo a todas las divinidades existentes tener a alguien como Combeferre con él.

Nadie objeta nada y la reunión como tal termina ahí. Pasan casi una hora escuchando las anécdotas que les cuenta Joly sobre dicho profesor y por su culpa Bahorel acaba llorando y la camisa de Bossuet no parece la misma que trajo puesta.

―Ha sido un placer participar en una de vuestras reuniones ―le dice Grantaire, cuando les anuncia que tiene que ir a recoger a “un diablillo adorable” al colegio.

―Ha sido un placer que no le hayas sacado ninguna pega a lo que hemos dicho ―responde Enjolras, con una sonrisa.

Grantaire se ríe y Enjolras cae en la cuenta de que su risa es tan bonita como su voz.

―Tienes muy mala imagen de mí; cuando los cambios son accesibles no tengo pegas que poner, Apolo.

Se despide de él y de pronto Jehan se coloca frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que le hace parecer imponente pese a que Enjolras le saca casi dos cabezas de altura.

―No te va a comer si le invitas a salir ―le reprocha, con el ceño fruncido. Enjolras abre la boca y la cierra dos segundos después, sin saber qué responderle―. Porque quieres invitarle a salir ―asegura, y Enjolras sabe que negarlo no servirá de nada. La expresión de Jehan se suaviza y de pronto le está mirando con dulzura―. Te prometo que no se le pasará por la cabeza decir que no.

Le da un leve empujoncito en dirección a la puerta y Enjolras alcanza a ver a Grantaire saliendo del Musain.

Mira a Jehan, que asiente ante sus dudas silenciosas, y echa a correr, esquivando camareros, clientes y, más tarde, peatones, hasta que consigue alcanzarle en un cruce.

―Eh ―le agarra del brazo y se dobla sobre sí mismo durante unos segundos, intentando normalizar su respiración. Está seguro de que se ha puesto rojo, pero espera que  
Grantaire crea que es porque le ha perseguido durante unos cuantos metros―, ¿te gustaría venir el viernes por la tarde? A las siete en la puerta del Musain. Solos ―aclara, no sin esfuerzo, pues la palabra parecía habérsele atascado en la garganta.

Grantaire asiente, radiante, y Enjolras comprueba que no necesita utilizar palabras para conseguir que su corazón esté a punto de salírsele del pecho.

O-o-O

Enjolras se ha levantado especialmente pronto y no ha hecho absolutamente nada de provecho desde que ha abierto los ojos. Ha intentado estudiar, empezar con los preparativos para una manifestación y, antes de que Combeferre entrase en la cocina alarmado y le hiciese prometer de nuevo que no tocaría el horno nunca más sin su permiso y sin alguien responsable supervisando, ha intentado cocinar.

Tras ese ligero choque de ideas con Combeferre ha estado casi una hora abrazado a un cojín, pasando los canales de la televisión con el ceño fruncido como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunta Courfeyrac cuando sale de la ducha, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Enjolras alza la cabeza y mira fijamente a su amigo, sin importarle que las gotas de agua que le caen del pelo le mojen la cara.

―Combeferre me ha prohibido cocinar.

Courfeyrac suelta una carcajada, consiguiendo que Enjolras frunza aún más el ceño y le golpee el brazo.

―Ferreee―Combeferre aparece por la puerta de la cocina, delantal puesto y espátula en mano―, ¿si le ayudo yo dejarías cocinar a Enjolras?

Combeferre se ríe. De hecho, Courfeyrac está a punto de llamar a Joly porque por un momento cree que se está quedando sin respiración, pero finalmente parece tranquilizarse y logra hablar.

―Sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Además, dudo mucho que tengamos dinero suficiente para renovar la cocina. Otra vez.

―¡Fue sin querer !―exclama Enjolras, desesperado.

Courfeyrac entrecierra los ojos hasta que solo son dos rendijas verdes y se acerca a grandes zancadas a Combeferre.

―Aguafiestas ―susurra muy despacito, remarcando con toda la furia que puede cada sílaba.

―De agua estás llenando precisamente tú todo el suelo, haz el favor de ponerte ropa y vestirte.

Courfeyrac hace un ruidito de indignación y sacude la cabeza con saña antes de irse, mojando todo y a todos a su paso.

El resto del día transcurre tranquilo; Enjolras finalmente decide quedarse tirado en el suelo, bajo la ventana, observando el cielo, hasta que Courfeyrac le obliga a acompañarle hasta su habitación porque tiene que estar presentable y claramente es el único con sentido de la moda en esa casa.

Llega un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada y se dedica a observar a la gente pasar mientras juguetea con el cordón de una pulsera.

Hace tan bueno que sería una pena pasar la tarde encerrados en algún sitio y Marius le ha comentado que en un parque cercano a la universidad ponen música tranquila por la noche y es agradable estar allí.

Sonríe mientras mira su reloj de pulsera y piensa que debe estar al caer. Sin embargo, la noche llega antes y Enjolras acaba metido en el Musain, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y un café entre las manos que ni siquiera ha llegado a probar.

―¿Estás bien, cariño? ―Mushichetta le mira preocupada desde el otro lado de la barra y, cuando Enjolras asiente sin ganas, ella esboza una sonrisa triste―, te aseguro que en cuanto se atreva a aparecer me va a oír.

Dice algo más y Enjolras alcanza a distinguir algo que suena como “No tiene ningún derecho”, pero tampoco le da demasiada importancia a las palabras de la muchacha. Si pudiese desaparecer en ese preciso instante, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Sale del Musain poco después, no está dispuesto a soportar las miradas llenas de lástima de Musichetta y está claro que no tiene ningún sentido esperar más. Tampoco tiene ganas de volver a casa y dar explicaciones, así que acaba yendo él solo al parque y se ve obligado a sonreír cuando comprueba que Marius tenía razón. Se está bien ahí.

Podría estar mejor, pero no está tan mal.

O-o-O

Grantaire se despierta nada más oír los golpes en la puerta, la resaca parece funcionar como un maldito altavoz y le parece estar escuchando cañonazos.

No obstante, le lleva unos minutos ponerse en pie y no es solo porque a esas horas su sentido del equilibrio esté especialmente estropeado, sino porque tiene a Eponine abrazada a su cintura y le es realmente difícil levantarse del sofá sin tirarla al suelo.

Cuando abre la puerta Musichetta entra como un torbellino, le arrebata el pomo y cierra ella misma dando un portazo.

―¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido? ―pregunta Grantaire, tanteando el aire hasta que su mano da con el sofá y se sienta en el reposabrazos.

―¿Podrías dejar de ser un maldito desgraciado? ―inquiere ella, gritando todo lo que puede, probablemente adrede.

Grantaire abre y cierra la boca varias veces, visiblemente afectado por el ruido y por recibir un ataque tan gratuito cuando apenas ha empezado el día y no ha tenido oportunidad de hacer nada mal.

―¿Se puede saber qué he hecho? ―Suena ofendido y eso solo consigue que Musichetta se enfade más.

―¿Te lo digo yo o se lo preguntamos a Enjolras, que estuvo una hora esperándote ayer? ―responde, tras soltar una carcajada carente de humor.

La realidad cae sobre él como un cubo de agua helada y solo alcanza a arquear la espalda y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

―Mierda ―susurra, antes de que su voz se quiebre por completo.

Musichetta se cruza de brazos y una sombra de compasión asoma por su rostro, pero se obliga a mantenerse firme.

―Espero de verdad que no te hayas sentido peor en tu vida ―sisea, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Grantaire, que aún tiene el rostro cubierto―, y espero que estés el doble de deprimido de lo que estaba él ayer, porque te lo mereces.

Eponine, que se ha despertado a tiempo para ver cómo su mejor amigo se derrumba, se levanta a duras penas y rodea los hombros de Grantaire con el brazo.

―No seas dura con él ―le reprocha con suavidad, pues hasta su propia voz suena demasiado alto como para poder soportarlo―. La culpa es más mía que suya.

Musichetta enarca una ceja, exigiendo, sin necesidad de hablar, una explicación. Eponine suspira, sin saber si su orgullo está realmente preparado para contárselo a alguien que no sea Grantaire, pero aun así comienza a hablar.

―Marius conoció a una chica hace un par de semanas, y cuando se enteró de que nos conocíamos de cuando éramos pequeñas me pidió que le hablara de él ¡Y sabes que soy estúpida y no puedo negarme a hacer nada de lo que me pide! ―dice, y aunque parece a punto de derrumbarse, Musichetta sabe que no la verá llorar―. Ayer empezaron a salir y Marius vino a darme las gracias. Cuando Grantaire llegó de la universidad yo no estaba demasiado bien y prácticamente le obligué a salir a beber conmigo. No es culpa suya ―repite, mirándola suplicante.

Musichetta suspira y le acaricia el pelo a Eponine, que mira el suelo avergonzada.

―Aun así podría haberte dicho que no ―Su voz se ha suavizado y, más que otra cosa, parece una madre preocupada por sus hijos. Agarra la muñeca de Grantaire, obligándole a destaparse la cara y mirarla a los ojos―. Se supone que eres un adulto y que las responsabilidades de tus actos recaen sobre ti, así que vas a pedirle perdón y vas a hacer todo lo posible porque vuelva a estar animado, ¿me has entendido?

Grantaire asiente, pese a que sabe que no reunirá el valor suficiente para mirarle siquiera a la cara, y recibe una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de Musichetta, que le revuelve el pelo.

Saca una libreta de su bolso y garabatea un número de teléfono antes de arrancar la hoja y dársela a Grantaire.

―Si alguno de los dos se anima a salir de casa, lo más dulce que tengamos en el Musain hoy os sale gratis ―dice, antes de irse.

Eponine abraza con más fuerza a Grantaire, que se hunde en uno de los cojines del sofá en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

―Tiene razón ―murmura, y su voz suena como un sollozo―, soy la mayor mierda que ha pisado la Tierra.

Eponine siente impulsos de decirle que Musichetta no ha dicho eso en ningún momento y que no lo es en absoluto, pero sabe que hablar no funciona cuando Grantaire está deprimido, así que simplemente sigue abrazándole y deja que se tranquilice en silencio.

En esos momentos, un abrazo y silencio es lo que más les conviene a los dos.

O-o-O

Enjolras muerde la tapa del boli un poco más fuerte hasta que consigue hacerse daño y sus labios forman un puchero verdaderamente extraño.

Duda mucho que su orgullo le vaya a permitir llorar, por mucho que le piquen los ojos y ese incómodo nudo se haya instalado en su garganta, pero por si acaso cierra la puerta de su habitación con cerrojo, porque Courfeyrac es la persona más inoportuna que ha conocido y no le apetece preocupar a aún más gente.

Mira fijamente el papel como si esperase una mirada desafiante de vuelta, o que la redacción se escriba sola, quizás, pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurre y, soltando un bufido, apoya la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Alguien golpea suavemente la puerta de su habitación y, antes siquiera de escucharle hablar, está seguro de que es Combeferre.

―Joly acaba de llamar para saber si estás mejor ―anuncio, con la potencia suficiente para hacerse oír pero sin alzar la voz―. Y Cosette dice que ayer Marius y ella creyeron verte y que “si quieres hablar con ella sobre tus traumas infantiles o sobre cualquier cosa en general, puede hacerte un hueco en cuanto lo necesites.”

Combeferre se permite sonreír cuando un “exagerada” apenas audible llega a sus oídos a través de la puerta.

―Tu sudadera roja acaba de salir de la lavadora, por cierto, y deberías ver lo que ha pasado.

Enjolras abre la puerta en cuando escucha el tono con el que su amigo ha pronunciado la frase y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, Combeferre está dentro de la habitación y su sudadera está ilesa sobre la cama.

―Tenemos que hablar ―le dice, cruzándose de brazos.

Enjolras suelta un gruñido y se deja caer sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

―Enjolras, vamos a hablar quieras o no quieras.

Se da la vuelta y se queda mirando al techo, cruzándose de brazos también y evitando mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

―No hay nada de lo que hablar.

―Tu móvil lleva sonando toda la mañana ―La mirada de Enjolras se clava sobre él como atraída por un imán y Combeferre no puede hacer más que compadecerse un poco de  
él―. Le conozco poco, pero no es mal chico.

Enjolras suelta un bufido y su orgullo le obliga a poner los ojos en blanco, pero acaba sentándose a su lado, piernas y brazos cruzados.

―Me da igual ―murmura.

―No, no te da igual ―ignora el puñetazo que le da Enjolras en el brazo y sigue hablando―. Joly nos ha contado que Musichetta ha ido esta mañana a hablar con él y que parecía arrepentido. Y, por mucho que quieras, no vas a poder ignorarlo siempre.

―Sí que puedo ―musita, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Combeferre le abraza, sabiendo que, por muy poco que le gusten las muestras de cariño, en ese momento Enjolras necesita sentirse querido.

―No puedes ―susurra, obligándole a alzar la cabeza y a mirarle a los ojos―. Courfeyrac dice que, si lo que te preocupa es el tema del alcohol, no es como tu madre, no llega a esos extremos.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibuja en el rostro de Enjolras ante la mención de su madre, pero se recompone al instante.

―No es eso ―dice, restregándose las manos contra la cara, desesperado―. O sí, no sé, pero no es solo eso. Es la primera vez, Ferre; Courf y tú lo tenéis más fácil que yo, nunca me había pasado antes. Y no sé cómo ha pasado. Ni por qué. Ni tampoco por qué ha pasado precisamente con él y…

Se le quiebra la voz a mitad de la frase y Combeferre lo abraza de nuevo.

―Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar ―Entierra la cara entre sus manos―, no sé ni lo que es.

La puerta del cuarto se abre con suavidad y Courfeyrac, que probablemente lleva escuchando un buen rato, asoma la cabeza.

―¿Lo has sentido antes? ―pregunta con una calma impropia de él.

Enjolras niega con la cabeza, a lo que Courfeyrac le dedica una sonrisa y Combeferre le da palmaditas en la espalda antes de dejarle solo.

Al fin y al cabo, es el único que puede encontrar las respuestas a sus propias preguntas.

O-o-O

Grantaire se repite mentalmente una y otra vez que no está allí por él. Por supuesto no está lo suficientemente ebrio para engañarse a sí mismo; de hecho, está muchísimo más sobrio de lo que resultaría recomendable teniendo en cuenta que les separan tan solo unos cuantos metros.

Tampoco logra engañar a Éponine que está a su lado de brazos cruzados, probablemente arrepintiéndose de haber decidido acompañarle.

Quizás esté allí por Enjolras, pero no piensa dejar que él lo vea. Por el bien de los dos, porque desde la última vez que hablaron (Que gritaron, más bien) después de un par de encontronazos llenos de tensión, Grantaire bebe menos y Enjolras sonríe más (Musichetta le asegura que sonríe más, sí, pero más falsamente también. Prefiere no creerla)

Enjolras no ha vuelto al Corinto y, obviamente, él tampoco ha vuelto a ninguna reunión, pese a que Jehan asegura que sería agradable tenerle de vuelta y Combeferre le ha  
comentado más de una vez que los dos son unos malditos infantiles que hacen pasar un mal rato a todo el mundo cada vez que se cruzan en el Musain.

Sabe que no debería estar ahí, pero lo confirma cuando ve los ojos de Courfeyrac clavados en él.

Agacha la cabeza y se recoloca a la capucha, escuchando a Éponine suspirar a su lado, y casi oyéndola pensar que es insoportable, pero en esos momentos poco le importa lo que piensa su amiga.

Enjolras esta subido en un escenario burdamente improvisado, con Courfeyrac a un lado y Bahorel al otro, soltando un discurso sobre un tema que Grantaire ni siquiera ha logrado distinguir, a un grupo de personas que cada vez aumenta más en número y en emoción.

Y de pronto, como si el ambiente hubiese estallado en una explosión silenciosa, alguien cae al suelo con un golpe sordo y, tras indicarle a Éponine que se vaya lo antes posible, Grantaire empieza a correr con el único propósito de llegar hasta Enjolras antes que los policías.

El rubio abre la boca cuando llega hasta él, pero le coge de la mano antes de que pueda emitir sonido alguno y echa a correr, rezando porque sus amigos estén bien y no para hasta que todo el aire del mundo parece dejar de ser suficiente para sus pulmones.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmura Enjolras entre jadeos, doblado sobre sí mismo.

Grantaire deja que su espalda resbale por el muro en el que están apoyados y suelta un suspiro antes de hablar.

―De nada, Apolo.

Enjolras emite algo parecido a un gruñido, en parte por el apodo, en parte por la frase en sí, pero se deja caer a su lado, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos, que tiene apoyados sobre las rodillas.

―Gracias ―musita, con pocas ganas.

Pasan así un par de minutos, envueltos en un silencio que tan solo se ve interrumpido por sus respiraciones entrecortadas hasta que Grantaire se da cuenta de que Enjolras le mira fijamente y se ve obligado a hablar.

―Lo siento ―dice, ocultando la cara entre sus manos porque está mucho más rojo de lo que le gustaría―. Últimamente he sido más idiota que de costumbre.

Intenta decir algo más, pero por mucho que busca no logra encontrar las palabras adecuadas y no quiere estropearlo todavía más.

―Tienes razón ―responde Enjolras, con el ceño fruncido―. Fuiste un completo idiota y ni siquiera tuviste valor para venir a hablar conmigo, si me lo hubieses explicado a lo mejor…

―Lo intenté ―apunta Grantaire―, te estuve llamando.

Enjolras se queda un instante callado, intentando tragarse su orgullo para poder responder.

―Yo también fui un idiota ―admite―, pero tú más.

Grantaire no puede hacer más que reírse y, poco después, Enjolras está riéndose también, y su risa la más preciosa y suave que ha escuchado nunca.

―¿Eso es que tengo otra oportunidad, Apolo?―dice, aún sonriendo, pero con el corazón latiéndole aún más rápido que antes porque teme escuchar la respuesta y que no sea lo que espera.

―Aprovéchala bien―susurra, peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

O-o-O

Es horriblemente rápida, piensa Grantaire desde lo alto del escenario, y demasiado lenta en algunas partes teniendo en cuenta el ritmo general de la canción.

Y está nervioso, su respiración se acelera a medida que avanza, y la letra, en apariencia sencilla, le empieza a parecer un trabalenguas. Para colmo, alguna nota suena desafinada y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo pensando que lo haría mucho mejor ebrio.

Además, puede que ese no sea el sitio idóneo para cantarla. Quizá hubiese sido más fácil en otro lugar, quizás incluso en otra época, pero siempre con la misma persona.

Incluso si la canción fuese distinta, la persona seguiría siendo él.

Y piensa que quizá no es lo suficientemente buena, o puede que quien no sea lo suficientemente bueno sea él, y es frustrante, porque ha trabajado realmente duro y le asusta pensar que a lo mejor su esfuerzo no ha valido la pena.

Enjolras, desde abajo, apenas logra pestañear. De hecho, en algunos momentos se da cuenta de que le cuesta respirar. Y pensar con claridad también.

Y no sabe si tiene ganas de reír o de llorar, pero está seguro de que quiere abrazarle.

Tiene la certeza de que se está poniendo rojo en contra de su voluntad y, si apartase la mirada de Grantaire y se aventurase a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, comprobaría que, en efecto, Courfeyrac se está riendo de él.

Le recuerda a muchas cosas; cosas cotidianas y a las fantasías más excéntricas que se le podrían ocurrir a alguien como él. Le recuerda a momentos que ha vivido y momentos que no ha vivido en absoluto, pero que parecen tan reales como lo son ellos dos en ese preciso instante.

Y no sabe si es más por su voz, o por la canción, o por todo en general, pero tiene una carcajada atascada en su garganta.

Y, cuando por fin baja del escenario, se lanza a sus brazos y se ríe contra su cuello.

Grantaire se relaja y sonríe también y supone que eso es una buena señal, supone que ha aprovechado bien su oportunidad, que lo lleva haciendo un buen tiempo.

Y Enjolras le dice, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, sin necesidad de tragarse su orgullo, que la canción es preciosa. Grantaire le responde que es lo normal, porque habla sobre él, y Enjolras no quiere contradecirle, pero es mentira, porque a él le ha hablado del propio Grantaire, de los dos, de todo lo que les ha salido bien y de lo que les ha salido mal.

Para él, habla de lo que han vivido juntos y, sobre todo, de lo que les queda por vivir.

Y en ese momento no existe nada más bonito.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que esto es completamente horrible, pero me ha costado media vida escribirlo y tenía que subirlo.


End file.
